Poisonous Secrets
by 10bit.pp
Summary: After the destruction of the village Judoa by the group known as [The Poison], Gardevoir escapes with her master's son Marco, the only survivor. who is stricken by grief and loses the will to continue. Gardevoir tampers with his memories and stops his from dreaming, and upon his awaking she manipulates him to go to Pallet City and become a knight to stop [The Poison].


Thunder loomed in the background. It was apparent that Marco would have to move the camp and make way for Namic River. Marco sat up and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. He had been camping out for weeks now and it's started to take a toll on him.

Marco was a ten year old Pokemon Trainer from the village of Judoa. A group of Poke-bandits, calling themselves 「The Poison」 has been ransacking nearby villages. Judoa was a couple of kilometers away from his current position in the Judoa Forest. His father gave him his first Pokemon and told him to go to the City to find work.

Marco looked over to his left and saw his Gardevoir sleeping beside the exhausted camp fire. He got up and started to pack up the supplies. Afterward he pulled out a leather book and his quill and ink and began to write.

* * *

~ Entry 20 ~

The storm that was whipped up by Zekrom a moon ago was just entered the providence of King Scott. I think it's been 20 days since I left Judoa and my new partner Gardevoir, whom I renamed 「Lissa」, has been slowly warming up to me. Although it is still unclear to me why her body is a different colour then the other Gardevoir that we encountered, also my Gardevoir ability to speak, while not uncommon for psychic Pokemon, is unnerving.

My dreams have become more clouded lately, much to the point that I not sure I'm having dreams. My mind always feels blank and empty.

* * *

Lissa woke up and upon seeing Marco, proceeded to put her blanket in his bag. She then walked behind Marco and peered over his shoulder at the journal entry.

「Are you having trouble sleeping?」

「No, I'm sleeping, but I'm not having dreams.」

「Why is that a problem?」

「It's ... depressing, that's all.」

Lissa gave a confused look. Then left Marco to his own devices while she wandered around the campsite. Marco stretched, wondering about Lissa. He got her from his father, but he knows nothing about her. Her move-set, nature, nothing. He sighed as he got ready to leave.

「Lissa, were going!」

Lissa came back to him and the proceeded down to the Namic River.

Strangely as Marco walked, he started remembering things from his past. Like how father would always climb up trees and sleep while they played hide-and-seek. Mother's Pidgey delivering Oran Berries to the neighbors. But the one thing that stuck out the most was something his brother told him. _Pokemon are weapons that can destroy anything. Keep them as friends, having even one as an enemy can be disastrous_

Lissa followed behind him. She made sure to stand a meter away. She slowly moved into his blind spot and a faint pink light appeared on her hand as she pointed at Marco.

(Lissa used Confusion!)

Marco stumbled and Lissa walked up to him and caught him before he fell.

「Are you okay, Master?」

「Y...yes, j-just lost my footing, that's all.」

Marco regained his poistre and continued walking. A sad smile appeared on Lissa and she continued to walk with Marco, but stayed beside him instead of his blind spot. Marco tried to remember what he was thinking about before his slip. Hmm? Strange, he couldn't remember.

Lissa matched his increasing pace. _He can't remember, what happened in Judoa,_ Gardevoir thought to herself. She looked back quickly at the incoming storm. Marco and her have been on the road for three months now and every other day she was tampering with his memories and using dream eater to steal his dreams.

Judoa was gone. Razed to the ground by the 「The Posion」. Marco was the only survivor and Lissa was going to keep him safe, from 「The Posion」, Pokemon, and himself.

「I think were almost at the city!」 Marco said happily.

Lissa's sad smile turned warm, as the outine of Castle Pallet came into view.


End file.
